The Shadow of Revenge
The Shadow of Revenge is a 2010 fan film made between 2008 and 2010. It stars Tom Smith returning as everybody's favorite agent, James Bond. The film co-stars Chris Mooney returning as the mastermind Jack Miller, Shawn Phillips as the shadowy Daniel Banks, Kayla Denton as the cunning CIA agent Miranda Bennett, Michael Lidsey as Russian general Andrey Ivanov, and Gordon Phillips as the deadly Antonio Lopez. Unlike the previous movie, this is not after any Eon Production movie and runs upon its own ground. This is also the first movie with it's own title sequence entitled "Is Something Wrong" sung by The Universals. Youtube Statistics Total Views: 1,796,568 63% of viewers liked it Length: 2hrs 22mins Upload Date: December 12th, 2011 Rating: PG Genre: Crime, Action, Thriller Director: Tom Smith Plot One year after'' The Price of Loyalty'', James Bond (Tom Smith), along with Double-O agents "003" (Dustin Butterworth) and "009" (Shawn Phillips), are sent out on a training exercise. A Russian assassin interferes with the excercise and shoots 009 dead and attempts to flee until he commits suicide, but not before he reveals he is working for SMERSH. Then Bond knocks 003 out and reads a file on escapee, Jack Miller (Chris Mooney) proceeding to go after him. Bond meets with his American counterpart Felix Leiter (David Laughlin), who informs Bond about the discovery of a Dark Moon base south of their location. Bond informs Felix of rumors about Dark Moon who has been re-supplying themselves with illegal firearms. Felix claims the rumors to be true. Bond and Felix arrive at the location of a Dark Moon warehouse when they have a lead that Miller will be at the base in three hours. Bond infiltrates the warehouse to discover that a variety of drugs such as opium, heroin, and cocaine are being delt which puzzles Felix and Bond since Dark Moon has never delt in illegal substances before. As Bond sets up explosives at the warehouse, Miller, along with several guards, burst in and surround Bond who luckily manages to escape. Bond uses a sniper scope to see that Antonio Lopez (Gordon Phillips), an infamous drug dealer is at the warehouse and working with Miller. The explosions then occur, destroying the warehouse and the substances inside. Miller and Lopez survive. One day later, Bond is escorted to M who is grins him about leaving the excercise and chasing off after Miller. Under the excuse of 009's death on Miller, M says it was an assassin sent by Russian General Andrey Ivanov (Michael Lidsey). Learning that Miller has left England and fled to the United States, Bond persists that if he isn't sent to the US, Miller will flee to a third world country and will be lost forever. M tells Bond that his licence to kill will be revoked and that he must hand his weapon over immediately. Bond notices 003 and quickly runs off from M. Lopez later holds a meeting with several asscociates; Mr. Dent, Mr. Harper, Mr. Walkmen, and Mr. Hart. Angered by Lopez's arrangement with his shippments, Mr. Dent requests to be released of his contract. Lopez argrees to this and has his guard, Derice, escort Mr. Dent out and have him executed. Bond infiltrates MI6 headquarters and leaks into M's computer and gains access to confidential information of Derice and Lopez which Eve Moneypenny (Amanda Ellison) promises to give him along with a computer anaylzer he used during Operation Patriot. In Russia, General Andrey Ivanov tells one of his men to arrange a meeting with Daniel Banks. Bond meets again with Felix Leiter who introduces him to his agent, Miranda Bennett (Kayla Denton) who will go with him to the United States to pick up where "004" had left off with Miller. Lopez encounters Miller in his office who alerts him that Bond is hot on his trail. Lopez orders Derice to kill Bond and Bennett at once. Bond and Bennett arrive at Adam Hart's office building according to 004 who recieved information Dent worked with Hart. Bond notices a man and advises Bennett to see Hart while he chases the man. The man manages to escape Bond. While at the park, the man informs Derice that Bond has arrived with Bennett. They bothe chase Bond by bicycle then by foot until the man is shot by Bennett and they escape. Ivanov arrives in the United States to meet with Banks to inform him that the Russian government has called off their deal due to his constant misuse of state firms and awareness of his dealings with Lopez. Banks leaves Ivanov on this claiming he can take care of himself and dosen't need the British or the Russian governments for busieness. Later, Bond recieves a flash grenade pen, a nerve paraylzing gas disgused as chewing gum, and a Rubix cude bomb linked to his watch. Bond sneaks into Hart's house and engages in a fistfight which ends with Hart taking a cyanide pill. Having been told by Banks that Ivanov had learned of Bank's cooperation with him, Lopez decides to hire an assassin to eliminate Ivanov and warns Banks after Banks orders him not to bring company at their next encounter. Bond, Q, and Bennett examien the documents Bond swiped from Hart's house and Q learns that Dark Moon's bank accounts in Switzerland hadn't changed in the past few weeks, meaning that Lopez isn't paying Miller in terms of money. Bennett also reads that Lopez has recently been staking several high stakes poker games at several casinos which Bond sees as an opportunity to meet Lopez in the flesh. At the game, Bond becomes aware of 003 in the game to take him back to London, but isn't aware that he is being watched by a security camera by Lopez and Derice in another room. During the game, Banks joins the game. At the end of the game, Bond wins a sum of 2 million dollars. Bond is then brought up to Lopez himself who at first threatens to kill him, but then offers him a job position. Bond encounters 003 who tells him he isn't going to send him back to London and passes some information to Bond before he is shot by an unknown man. Bond begins to suspect that Miranda is working for someone else and she says her superiors assigned her to kill Lopez. Bond explains to Miranda that Banks worked as head of Q Branch in 2008 and disappeared 10 months ago. Miranda confesses she encountered Lopez a year ago and he personally killed her partner and since then she swore she would kill him. Derice escorts Bond to Lopez who offeres two million dollars to kill Ivanov in Tambov, Russia. After informing Miller of Bond's flight to Russia, Lopez tells Miller that they will be going to Russia as well. Once in Tambov, Bond proceeds to kill Ivanov at his house. Bond holds Ivanov at gunpoint believeing that he had something to do with 009 and 003's deaths. With Ivanov denying, Bond shoots him in cold blood. Returning to the house, Bond is shot with an enestishia dart by Miller and Miranda his knocked out by Derice. Lopez, Miller, and Banks approach Bond who questions Bank's betrayal on MI6 and Bank's reveals that either him, 009, or 003 was responsible for the death of his wife 10 months ago. Bond is escorted downstairs by Derice in which he casually drops the pack of nerve vapor gum, temporarily paralyzing Derice, allowing them to escape. Bond and Miranda are escorted to General Ivanov who, with the help of Bond, faked his own death to fool Lopez, Banks, and Miller. Ivanov assumes they will go ahead with the operation tomorrow now that Bond and Miranda escaped.The next day, as Lopez, Miller, and Banks are making their transfers, Bond reveals to Ivanov that in their deal, they each get something out of it; creating much confusion. Ivanov explains to Bond that if the deal fails to go through, Dark Moon will be vanquished. A firefight between Ivanov, Bond, Miranda and Banks, Lopez, Derice, and Miller ensues in which Lopez is shot in the back by Miranda and Derice is shot in the heart by Bond. Back in the US, Bond hunts down Miller and Banks to a house where Bond exposes that Miller had been the one who actually killed Bank's wife, not him, nor 003 or 009. Angered by this betrayal, Banks shoots Miller between the eyes. Banks then goes after Bond, killing several CIA agents sent to destroy the operation along the way. Banks is eventually blown up by the Rubix cube bomb. In London, Felix informs Miranda that she has been granted two weeks leave and so has Bond and they decide to go to the Caribbean together. Characters James Bond - Tom Smith Miranda Bennett - Kayla Denton Jack Miller - Chris Mooney Antonio Lopez - Gordon Phillips Daniel Banks - Shawn Phillips Andrey Ivanov - Michael Lidsey Derice - Ahville Black M - Sean Mooney Eve Moneypenny - Amanda Ellison Felix Leiter - David Laughlin Q - Richard Smith